sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V4 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them.'' The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 4 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 1st - Remi Pierce - Tampered with collar, causing detonation 2nd - Dallas Reynolds- Tampered with collar, causing detonation 3rd - Warren Brown - Shot in the chest by Omar Burton 4th - Eric Lorenz - Pushed down a hill by Alex Rasputin 5th - Reika Ishida - Shot in the chest by Kris Hartmann 6th - Chris Davidson - Shot in the face by Clio Gabriella 7th - Sally Connelly - Stabbed in the throat by Reiko Ishida 8th - Cyrille LaBlanche - Blood loss from being stabbed by Reiko Ishida 9th - Daniel Vaughan - Suffocated/immolated by a molotov cocktail thrown by Nick Reid 10th - Petrushka Ivanova - Shot in the heart by Clio Gabriella 11th - Megan Nelson - Mauled by a bear 12th - Everett Taylor - Beaten to death by Janet Binachi 13th - Keith Christoph - Beaten to death by Ivan Kuznetsov 14th - Paige Single - Shot in the stomach by Rob Jenkins 15th - Robert Lerger - Eviscerated by Alex Rasputin 16th - Brent Shanahan - Blown up by Staffan Kronwall 17th - Alicia Murazek - Strangled by Staffan Kronwall 18th - Maria Santiago - Neck slashed by Jackie Broughten 19th - Tony Russo - Axed in the head by Colin Falcone 20th - Amber Whimsy - Shot in the chest by Kris Hartmann 21st - Dawne Jiang - Deliberately remained in a Danger Zone, collar detonated 22nd - Rose Codreanu - Accidentally remained in a Danger Zone, collar detonated 23rd - Tobias Elwin - Stabbed through the neck by Reiko Ishida 24th - Raina Morales - Kicked to death by Reiko Ishida 25th - Eva Lancaster - Shot in the heart by R.J. Lowe 26th - Augustus MacDougal - Strangled to death by Maxwell Lombardi 27th - Harold Fisher - Shot in the head by Maxwell Lombardi 28th - Frankie Watson - Repeatedly stabbed by Ericka Bradley 29th - Eve Walker-Luther - Repeatedly stabbed by Sarah Atwell 30th - Francine Moreau - Incinerated by Maria Graham 31st - Steve Barnes - Beheaded by Hayley Kelly 32nd - Jaclyn Krusche - Beaten to death by Charlotte Cave 33rd - Charlotte Cave - Impaled by Jaclyn Krusche 34th - Theo Behr - Stabbed with a rock by Rachel Gettys 35th - Chadd Crossen - Neck struck against a wall, causing collar to detonate 36th - Jonathan Jarocki - Shot in the chest by Madeleine Smith 37th - Vanessa Struthers - Blood loss from being shot in the back by David Matson 38th - Tom Guthrie - Head repeatedly smashed into wall by Nick Reid 39th - Violetta Lindsberg - Deliberately pulled on collar, causing detonation 40th - Trevor Duncan - Shot in the collar by William Hearst 41st - Scott McGregor - Shot repeatedly by Raidon Naoko 42nd - Hermione Miller - Tampered with collar, causing detonation 43rd - Vera Osborne - Shot in the eye by Maxwell Lombardi 44th - Albert Lions - Shot in the abdomen by Kris Hartmann 45th - Samaya Boen-Hilstrand - Bitten by a venomous snake 46th - Jackson Ockley - Shot in the eye by Ilario Fiametta III 47th - Cody Jenkins - Shot multiple times by Maxwell Lombardi 48th - Max Neill - Suffocated due to damage inflicted by Quincy Jones 49th - Janet Victoriee-Ser - Fell into a river and drowned 50th - Miranda Merchant - Stabbed in the neck by Sarah Atwell 51st - Edward Belmont - Head pierced by rock after being bludgeoned by Rachel Gettys 52nd - James Mulzet - Beheaded by Hayley Kelly 53rd - Charles Dawson - Shot multiple times by Clio Gabriella 54th - Daniel Kensrue - Shot through the eye by Claire Lambert 55th - Deidre Paul - Accidentally hit head and drowned. 56th - Simon Fletcher - Shot with an arrow by Samantha Ridley 57th - Brock Mason - Set off a rigged sniper Rifle. 58th - Dominic Stratford - Died from wounds inflicted by Alexander Seymour 59th - Daniel Blessing - Shot and beaten by Maxwell Lombardi 60th - Luke Templeton - Shot in the chest and head by Clio Gabriella 61st - Katelyn Wescott - Neck slashed by Cisco Vasquez 62nd - Omar Burton - Throat slashed by Julian Avery 63rd - Craig Hoyle - Shot in the abdomen by Nik Kronwall 64th - Owen Rothschild - Axed in the head by Fiona Sparki 65th - Lucas Lupradio - Neck slashed by Peter Siu 66th - Robert Herrmann - Swam away from the Key and drowned 67th - Simon Grey - Shot multiple times by Maxwell Lombardi 68th - Hilary Strand - Shot self in the head with assistance from Leila Langford 69th - Lily Maclaughlin - Neck slashed by Jacqueline Myrie 70th - Rekka Saionji - Kicked to death by R.J. Lowe 71st - Christopher Carlson - Stabbed in the chest by Sarah Atwell 72nd - Lily Ainsworth - Suicide through strangulation/collar detonation 73rd - Ethan Kent - Collar detonation for camera tampering 74th - Jackie Maxwell - Shot with an arrow by Samantha Ridley 75th - Etain Brennan - Shot multiple times by Ilario Fiametta III 76th - David Anderson - Nose shattered into brain via headbutt by Nick Reid 77th - Daisuke Nagazawa - Collar detonated by Mr. Kwong, under Danya's orders 78th - Tiffany Baker - Shot in the chest by Jason Harris 79th - Alison Walworth - Shot by Raidon Naoko 80th - Maddy Stone - Shot multiple times by Raidon Naoko 81st - Rizzo Vitoria - Shot by Reiko Ishida 82nd - Carol Burke - Strangled to death by Reiko Ishida 83rd - Carly Dooley - Hit round the head by Sebastian Decartes 84th - Haruka Watanabe - Shot and stabbed by Clio Gabriella 85th - Phillip Ward - Bludgeoned to death by Jimmy Brennan 86th - Jake Crimson - Hit head on a cinderblock after being pushed over by Garry Villette 87th - Lucy Ashmore - Collar detonated by Danya 88th - Alex Rasputin - Collar detonated by Danya 89th - Trent Hunter - Collar detonated by Danya 90th - William Sears - Head trauma from the pommel of a sword held by Nick Reid 91st - Darren Locke - Blown up by Staffan Kronwall 92nd - Staffan Kronwall - Axed in the chest by Fiona Sparki 93rd - Evelyn Reed - Shot by Staffan Kronwall 94th - Nik Kronwall - Shot by Staffan Kronwall 95th - Marybeth Witherspoon - Shot multiple times by Maxwell Lombardi and Clio Gabriella 96th - Isaiah Garvey - Beaten to death by Ricky Fortino 97th - Jimmy Robertson - Shot in the stomach by Reiko Ishida 98th - Roman Jackson - Suffocated by Acacia Salinger 99th - John Smith - Shot by Sofia Martelli 100th - Marco Stonecastle - Shot in the back and kneecaps by Maxwell Lombardi 101st - Richard Han - Fell to death from mountain 102nd - Duncan McMahon - Shot multiple times in the back by Maxwell Lombardi 103rd - Jennifer Romita - Shot in the head by Hayley Kelly 104th - Timothy Skula - Hit head on a rock after being shot in the gut by Ilario Fiametta III 105th - Michelle O'Cain - Shot by Marty Lovett 106th - Clio Gabriella - Shot by Tabi Gweneth 107th - Raine Schwarz - Shot by Liam Brooks 108th - Ridley Landon - Shot in the chest by Liam Brooks 109th - Victoria Logan - Shot by Raidon Naoko 110th - Jacob Charles - Shot by Raidon Naoko 111th - Jason Clarke - Shot in the chest by Hayley Kelly 112th - Lillian Hayes - Shot by Rob Jenkins 113th - Ben Powell - Shot by Courtney Bradley 114th - Alexander Seymour - Collar detonated for staying in Danger Zone 115th - Feo Smith - Collar detonated for staying in Danger Zone 116th - Tyler Franklin - Beaten to death by Simon Telamon 117th - Colin Falcone - Bled to death from wounds inflicted by Liam Brooks 118th - Kayla McArthur - Collar detonated when struck in the neck by Sebastian Decartes 119th - Johnathan McDowell - Ran himself through on Kayla McArthur's sword 120th - Sebastian Decartes - Shot by Felicia Carmichael 121st - Cassidy Wakemore - Shot and stabbed by Maxwell Lombardi 122nd - Joshua Krakowski - Shot in the temple by Quincy Jones 123rd - Kyle Portman - Shot by Charlene Norris 124th - Logan Reynolds - Shot multiple times by Bill Davis 125th - Marion Summers - Shot in the heart by Bill Davis 126th - Bill Davis - Stabbed in the neck by Rhory Anne Broderick 127th - Mike Jeffries - Stabbed by Nick LeMonde 128th - Aislyn McCreery - Stabbed by Kimberly Nguyen 129th - Sofia Martelli - Pulled her own collar 130th - Andrew Mitchell - Shot to death by Hayley Kelly 131st - Courtney Bradley - Intentionally ran into a Danger Zone 132nd - Janet Claymont - Impaled by Kris Hartmann 133rd - Kevin Harding - Impaled by Maxwell Lombardi 134th - Jamie Li - Stabbed by Ericka Bradley 135th - Jessie Anderson - Eviscerated by Peter Siu 136th - Carla Conners - Collar detonated by Danya 137th - William Hearst - Stabbed by Alex White 138th - Rena Peters - Stabbed by Alex White This is the halfway point in the game 139th - JJ Sturn - Shot by Jimmy Brennan 140th - 141st - 142nd - 143rd - 144th - 145th - 146th - 147th - 148th - 149th - 150th - 151st - 152nd - 153rd - 154th - 155th - 156th - 157th - 158th - 159th - 160th - 161st - 162nd - 163rd - 164th - 165th - 166th - 167th - 168th - 169th - 170th - 171st - 172nd - 173rd - 174th - 175th - 176th - 177th - 178th - 179th - 180th - 181st - 182nd - 183rd - 184th - 185th - 186th - 187th - 188th - 189th - 190th - 191st - 192nd - 193rd - 194th - 195th - 196th - 197th - 198th - 199th - 200th - 201st - 202nd - 203rd - 204th - 205th - 206th - 207th - 208th - 209th - 210th - 211th - 212th - 213th - 214th - 215th - 216th - 217th - 218th - 219th - 220th - 221st - 222nd - 223rd - 224th - 225th - 226th - 227th - 228th - 229th - 230th - 231st - 232nd - 233rd - 234th - 235th - 236th - 237th - 238th - 239th - 240th - 241st - 242nd - 243rd - 244th - 245th - 246th - 247th - 248th - 249th - 250th - 251st - 252nd - 253rd - 254th - 255th - 256th - 257th - 258th - 259th - 260th - 261st - 262nd - 263rd - 264th - 265th - 266th - 267th - 268th - 269th - 270th - 271st - 272nd - 273rd - 274th - 275th - WINNER - Kill Rankings '''11 Kills: : Maxwell Lombardi (Augustus MacDougal, Harold Fisher, Vera Osborne, Cody Jenkins, Daniel Blessing, Simon Grey, Marybeth Witherspoon, Marco Stonecastle, Duncan McMahon, Cassidy Wakemore, Kevin Harding) 7 Kills: : Reiko Ishida (Sally Connelly, Cyrille LaBlanche, Tobias Elwin, Raina Morales, Rizzo Vitoria, Carol Burke, Jimmy Robertson) 6 Kills: : Clio Gabriella (Chris Davidson, Petrushka Ivanova, Charles Dawson, Luke Templeton, Haruka Watanabe, Marybeth Witherspoon) 5 Kills: : Raidon Naoko (Scott McGregor, Alison Walworth, Maddy Stone, Victoria Logan, Jacob Charles) : Staffan Kronwall (Brent Shanahan, Alicia Murazek, Darren Locke, Evelyn Reed, Nik Kronwall) : Hayley Kelly (Steve Barnes, James Mulzet, Jennifer Romita, Jason Clarke, Andrew Mitchell) 4 Kills: : Nick Reid (Daniel Vaughan, Tom Guthrie, David Anderson, William Sears) : Kris Hartmann (Reika Ishida, Amber Whimsy, Albert Lions, Janet Claymont) 3 Kills: : Sarah Atwell (Eve Walker-Luther, Miranda Merchant, Christopher Carlson) : Ilario Fiametta III (Jackson Ockley, Etain Brennan, Timothy Skula) : Liam Brooks (Raine Schwarz, Ridley Landon, Colin Falcone) 2 Kills: : Alex Rasputin (Eric Lorenz, Robert Lerger) : Rachel Gettys (Theo Behr, ''Edward Belmont'') : R.J. Lowe (Eva Lancaster, Rekka Saionji) : Samantha Ridley (Simon Fletcher, Jackie Maxwell) '' : Rob Jenkins ''(Paige Single, Lillian Hayes) : Fiona Sparki (Owen Rothschild, Staffan Kronwall) : Sebastian Decartes (Carly Dooley, Kayla McArthur) : Quincy Jones (Max Neill, Joshua Krakowski) : Bill Davis (Logan Reynolds, Marion Summers) : Ericka Bradley (Frankie Watson, Jamie Li) : Peter Siu (Lucas Lupradio, Jessie Anderson) : Alex White (William Hearst, Rena Peters ) : Jimmy Brennan (Phillip Ward, JJ Sturn) 1 Kill: : Omar Burton (Warren Brown) : Janet Binachi (Everett Taylor) : Ivan Kuznetsov (Keith Christoph) : Jackie Broughton (Maria Santiago) : Colin Falcone (Tony Russo) : Maria Graham (Francine Moreau) : Charlotte Cave (Jaclyn Krusche) : Jaclyn Krusche (Charlotte Cave) : Madeleine Smith (Jonathan Jarocki) : David Matson (Vanessa Struthers) : William Hearst (Trevor Duncan) : Claire Lambert (Daniel Kensrue) : Alexander Seymour (Dominic Stratford) : Cisco Vasquez (Katelyn Wescott) : Julian Avery (Omar Burton) : Nik Kronwall (Craig Hoyle) : Leila Langford (Hilary Strand) : Jacqueline Myrie (Lily Maclaughlin) : Jason Harris (Tiffany Baker) : Garry Villette (Jake Crimson) : Ricky Fortino (Isaiah Garvey) : Sofia Martelli (John Smith) : Acacia Salinger (Roman Jackson) : Marty Lovett (Michelle O'Cain) : Tabi Gweneth (Clio Gabriella) : Courtney Bradley (Ben Powell) : Simon Telamon (Tyler Franklin) : Felicia Carmichael ((Sebastian Decartes)) : Charlene Norris (Kyle Portman) : Rhory Anne Broderick (Bill Davis) : Nick LeMonde (Mike Jeffries) : Kimberly Nguyen (Aislyn McCreery) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Remi Pierce (Collar detonation through tampering) : Dallas Reynolds (Collar detonation through tampering) : Megan Nelson (Mauled by a bear) : Dawne Jiang (Collar detonation through Danger Zone/suicide) : Rose Codreanu (Collar detonation through Danger Zone) : Chadd Crossen (Collar detonation through hard impact) : Violetta Lindsberg (Collar detonation through suicide) : Hermione Miller (Collar detonation through suicide) : Samaya Boen-Hilstrand (Bitten by a venomous snake) : Janet Victoriee-Ser (Fell into a river and drowned) : Deidre Paul (Collapsed in the swamp and drowned) : Brock Mason (Suicide through setting off a rigged sniper rifle) : Robert Herrmann'' (Drowned after treading water off the Key)'' : Lily Ainsworth (Suicide through strangulation/collar detonation) : Ethan Kent (Collar detonation for camera tampering) : Daisuke Nagazawa (Collar detonated by Mr. Kwong under Danya's orders) : Lucy Ashmore (Collar detonated by Danya) : Alex Rasputin (Collar detonated by Danya) : Trent Hunter (Collar detonated by Danya) : Richard Han (Fell from mountain) : Alexander Seymour (Collar detonation through Danger Zone) : Feo Smith (Collar detonation through Danger Zone) : Johnathan McDowell (Ran himself through on a sword) : Sofia Martelli (Collar detonation through suicide) : Courtney Bradley (Collar detonation through Danger Zone/suicide) : Carla Conners (Collar detonation by Danya)